Kimi Dake wo Shinjite
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: ALice and Oz after the final battle in Anime...What will happened to them?


**A/N:** Horayyyyy…*loncat-loncat di trampoline gak bisa berhenti*..Sesuai janji saya, ini adalah songfic untuk teman saya nun jauh di sana, Alice Safira, dan Alice di PHIV beserta adminnya (Bukannya orangnya sama? Ngapain juga ditulis dua kali? #PLAK!#)

Sebenernya ini adalah sekuel dari songfic saya sebelumnya 'Beautiful in White', dan ternyata bisa dibilang ini bukan sekuel, karena mengambil tema dan latar waktu yang amat sangat berbeda (Era Millennium dan Victoria). Jadi saya mohon MAAF sebesar-besarnya dan sedalam-dalamnya kepada seluruh pembaca fic saya ini.

Selain itu, ini juga untuk merayakan kemenangan Alice dan adminnya sebagai co-creator yang baru di page kita tercinta itu…muahahahahaha #digaplok Alice pake sepatu bootnya#

Anyway enthewey nabrak busway, kali ini lagu yang dipake adalah karya dari Duncan James (benernya sich kagak kenal Cuma bagus aja lagunya XP #digampar pake teflon#) yang berkolaborasi dengan Keedie (kagak tahu juga ini siapa..wekekeek)

Jadi di sarankan untuk segera mencari lagu ini untuk di download di Mbah Goo*le kita tercinta bagi yang belum tahu lagunya ato belum punya

Buat yang udah punya, cepetan di pasang di track listnya, okeh?

Uhhmmm…sedikit penjelasan mengenai songfic kali ini, in fic ngambil setting setelah pertempuran dahsyat di Anime. Jadi mohon maaf buat pecinta Jallyss *sobs* di sini, mereka tidak ada. *Pundung di pojokkan meratapi nasib*

Alice Safira: Iyaaaa…imouto-chan, pasti kubikin bagus kok…aku kan oneechan paling baik sedunia *muntah 5 ember laundry yang super duper gede* =P

Enjoy this as my present for you as the new co-creator there, kay? *winks*

faricaLucy-senpai: Huwooooo….makasih banget udah mau review songfi saya yang lalu yang dipenuhi kegajean saya dan kegombalan pikiran saya… Saya usahain di sini porsi BreakXSharon ditambah deh..*masuk dalam rumah antigempa* Gomen, anda tak bisa masuk dalam fic karena anda manusia biasa…yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah..wooooo (kok jadi nyanyi? #digampar pake HarrySen Potternya Ulrica-senspai dan Sharon#)

Saya bener-bener belajar banyak dari anda dan Ulrica-san. Harap bimbing saya ke depannya yah? Sering-sering nge-review kerjaan saya..hahahaha*puppy eyes*

I hope you enjoy it.. ^~^d

To all readers, I hope you enjoy this songfic..And please…Pleeasseeeeeee banget, don't forget to review, okay? *blinks innocently*

Sankyuu..

Nah.. enjoy the fic..

**Warning(s): **Keabalan, kegombalan, kegajean saya yang tiada tara, OOC dan OOT yangbikin orang gak percaya ini fic ini adalah fanfic PH, Misstypos saya yang ancur gara-gara ada beberapa tombol keyboard saya yang mulai rusak (maklum, udah uzur…),dll,dkk,dst,dsb.

**Disclaimer(s): **

Pandora Hearts tuh terlalu INDAH buat saya sampai-sampai saya GAK MUNGKIN jadi mangakanya. Go Jun-sensei and Square Enix!

'I Believe My Heart' itu kalo sampe saya yang nyanyi pasti gak bakal laku di pasaran..

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

**I Believe My Heart©Duncan James feat. Keedie**

**Kimi Dake wo Shinjitte, Alice**

**2011©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Dedicated to our beloved fan page Pandora Hearts (Indonesia Version)**

**Especially for Alice and her admin (Alice Safira) as the new co-creator of PHIV**

_Whenever I see your face _

_The world disappears, _

_All in a single glance _

_So revealing._

Oz melihat ke arah Alice yang sedang melahap daging panggang kesukaannya yang ke-10 siang ini. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya yagn berwarna pastel itu kembali ke meja―yang berisi penuh dengan cake dan tumpukan piring kotor daging panggang yang sudah masuk ke dalam perut Alice―beserta dengan tatakannya. Ia tersenyum keil saat menatap Alice. Iris emeraldnya menjadi lebih lembut daripada biasanya ketika menatap gadis berambut brunette itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa ada masalah denganku?" tanya Alice saat ia menyadari Oz menatapinya dengan cara yang aneh.

"Oh..tidak, tidak.." jawab Oz buru-buru. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. "Hanya saja kau tampak imut keitka makan seperti tadi.."

"Tch..Aneh-aneh saja kau ini." Cerocos Alice sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. "Kalau kau ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi, nanti kugigit kamu!"Oz tergelak mendengarnya.

_You smile and I feel as though _

_I've known you for years. _

_How do I know to trust what _

_I'm feeling?_

"Alice, ayo kita ke kota.." ajak Oz tiba-tiba. Membuat Alice yang sedang berusaha mencaplok daging panggang ke -20 nya dalam sekali lahap itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melotot kea rah bocah berambut pirang itu.

Alice kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, daging panggang itu langsung terlepas dari tulangnya. Dan dalam sekali lahap, daging itu sudah raib dan berpulang ke perut Alice yang elastis bin bombastis itu. Selesai menelan daging panggang itu bulat-bulat, Alice kembali menatap Oz―yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Alice dengan tatapan curiga 100K%. "Terakhir kali kau mengajakku ke kota, kau hanya bergulat dengan orang di pasar untuk merebut kembali topi si Wakame Atama yang jelek itu." dengusnya kesal.

"Aku janji kali ini kita akan beli banayk daging panggang." Jawab Oz sambil tergelak. "Lagian, kita kali ini kan pergi sendirian..tidak bersama Gil." Lanjutnya lagi.

Alice kembali melebarkan iris amethyst gelapnya saat mendengar jawaban Oz. Bagi Alice, daging adalh satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai saat akan pergi ke kota. Karena di sana, ia bisa mencoba berbagai macam jenis daging panggang yang lezat. Kali ini, wajahnya berubah menjadi secerah matahari di musim panas itu.

"Uwaaaaaa…benarkah?" tanyanya sambil meloncat dari kursinya. "Asyikkkk!" Ia bersorak kegirangan sambil berlonat menuju ke kereta kuda di depan mansion Reinsworth yang selalu tersedia kapanpun majikan mereka atau pun relasinya membutuhkan transportasi.

"Alice…jangan lonat-loncat seperti itu.." tegur Sharon. "Tidak baik bagi seorang lady untuk―" Tentu saja Alice tidak mendengarnya, dia sudah ada di bawah saat Sharon berusaha menegurnya tadi. Jadi Sharon hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Ojou-sama benar-benar serius mau mengajar Alice-kun menjadi lady, ya?" goda Break sambil menggerak-gerakkan Emily.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Break.." kata Sharon ketus. "Aku benar-benar serius, kok."

Oz hanya memandang dalam kebisuan saat menyaksikan kedua pasangan aneh bin ajaib yang mesra ini. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bersedih. Malah, kalau bisa di bilang, dia seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Saat ia mendengar teriakan Alice dari bawah, seketika dunia imajinasinya terpecah dan ia kembali ke menoleh kea rah balkon dan mendapati Alice sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan lurus―dan penuh antusiasme seorang B-Rabbit.

"Hey, Oz! Mau sampai kapan kau di atas sana? Ayo cepat turun!"

"Aku akan ke sana.." jawab Oz dari lantai atas. Ia menoleh ke arah Break dan Sharon. "Kalian tidak mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Oh, tentu tidak, Oz-sama..hari ini kami ada acara di Pandora." Jawab Sharon sambil tersenyum.

"Kami tidak ingin mengganggu kencan anda, Oz-kun.." tambah Break sambil nyengir kuda #digaplok faricLucy-senpai# "Ini kesempatan yang jarang lho, Oz-kun.." Break memulai provokasinya lagi. "Kapan lagi kau bisa berjalan bersama dengan Alice-kun tanpa Gil?" nada suaranya benar-benar seperti setan dalam pikiran setiap kali sang author melihat ada komik baru yang kawaii. XD #PLAK! Dihajar masal fangirlsnya Break#

"Ya sudah…Itte kimasu.." Oz mengambil topinya. Ia mengenakan topinya dan berlari menuju ke bawah. Meninggalkan Sharon dan Break yang tersenyum manis dengan dark aura yang terlihat dibelakang mereka.

Tepat disaat kereta kuda Oz dan Alice meninggalkan mansion Reinsworth, Gil memasuki balkon tempat Break dan Sharon menikmati tea-timenya. Pria berambut gelap itu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, ke depan ke belakang, matanya menyiratkan rasa penasarannya. Bahkan tanpa perlu dikatakan pun, semua juga sudah tahu kalau dia sedang mencari Oz, masternya. Break hanya menatapnya dengan santai.

"Oz-kun sedang keluar.." jawab Break.

"Bersama Alice." Tambah Sharon sambil menyisip tehnya dengan penuh elegan ala bangsawan.

Sontak, hal ini menimbulkan kepanikan super-duper-hyper dari idola semua orang itu. Ia bergegas mengambil topi hitam pemberian Ada dan berjalan menuju kota sambil tetap membaca man―upss salah..maksud saya sambil tetap mengomel tentang betapa bodohnya sang Baka Usagi kita tercinta itu.

"Dasar BAKA USAGI!Awas kau, yah! Berani-beraninya pergi bersama Oz tanpa mengajakku!" Owhh..pemirsa, ternya selama ini Gil masih memiliki intensitas kehomoan yang tinggi terhadapa Oz #dibejek Zwei admin di PHIV#. Break nyengir kuda menyaksikan dari ataas, sedangkan Sharon memperdalam helaan napasnya.

"Xarxs-nii," panggil Sharon tiba-tiba. "Ayo kita pergi.."

"Lho? Kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Break kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku (?) pergi bersama Oz-sama sendirian tanpa perlindungan dari kakaknya, aku." Jawab Sharon dengan semangat '45. "Ayo.." Sharon membuka jalan menuju tempat Oz dan Alice berada melalui Eques―chainnya.

"U fu fu fu fu..Ojou-sama tidak merelakan Alice dengan Oz-kun, yah?" goda Break yang secepat kilat, Guntur, petir, dan apalah itu.. dijawab dengan sambaran harisen keramat Sharon.

Yap..sekarang sudah 5 tahun sejak tragedy yang menggemparkan Pandora saat Abyss menjadi tidak terkontrol. 5 tahun semenjak Oz bertemu ayahnya yang sudah membuangnya, Zai Vessalius, di Sablier. Dan sampai 5 tahun ini, Oz dan Alice benar-benar telah bertumbuh. Sekarang tinggi Oz sudah setinggi Gil, dan Alice…yah karena ia chain, kurasa tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya secara fisik. Hanya saja secara mental, ia sudah jauh lebih dewasa saat ini.

Bukan rahasia lagi sekarang bahwa Oz Vessalius, anak dari Zai Vessalius yang dulu sempat dibuang ke Abyss telah kembali dengan selamat. Dan bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Ozkini sedang 'mengincar' Alice. Bagi Oz sekarang, Alice bukan lagi mataharinya, Alice _lebih_ dari itu. Dan ia sendiri kadang hampir tidak percaya betapa cepat waktu berjalan hingga saat itu datang. Ya, saat ia akan melamar Alice.

_I believe my heart, _

_What else can I do? _

_When every part of every thought_

_Leads me straight to you. _

_I believe my heart. _

_There's no other choice, _

_From now whenever my heart speaks, _

_I can only hear your voice_

**Oz's POV:**

Kupandangi Alice yang saat ini sedang terlelap di pojok kereta kuda. Sebagian rambutnya menutupnya wajah imutnya itu. AKu beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan mendekatinya, kusibakkan rambut-rambut itu. Membuat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu terlihat sekarang.

_Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu.._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa atau apa yang sedang kurasaka terhadap Alice. Selama ini aku merasa ia adalah matahariku Tapi sekarang, aku merasa ia lebih dari itu. Entahlah, seperti sesuatu yang bahkan jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku rela mati sejak kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Namun sekarang, aku benar-benar memiliki pemikiran bahwa aku bersedia mati asalkan Alice bahagia. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kurasakan ini?

"_Itu..cinta kan? Percayakan saja pada hatimu dan Alice.."_

Ah…Jack sempat mengatakan hal itu waktu yang lalu. Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarku dan entah roh halus apa yang membuatku sampai bisa membuka rahasia yang selama ini kututupi dari semua orang. Bahkan dari Gil atau pun Alice(mana mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Alice?).

"Oy!Manservant! Apa yang kau lakukan di depanku begitu, hah?" suara Alice memecah lamunanku tadi.

"Hahahaha.." aku hanya bisa tertawa.

_Mungkin Jack benar.._

_Mungkin aku memang harus percaya pada hatiku.._

_Mungkin aku harus percaya pada Alice.._

_Mungkin…itu yang seharusnya dilakukan.._

"Kita sudah sampai belum?" tanya Alice sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Hmm…sebentar lagi," jawabku sambil memandang kea rah luar kereta. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat papan besar bertuliskan 'PANDORA GINZA'.

"Huff..baguslah, aku sudah lapar.." Alice kembali menghempaskan badannya di kursi.

_Setiap kali..aku selalu memikirkannya.._

_Bahkan ketika Gil terluka parah.._

_Yang kupikirkan adalah..'Apakah Alice baik-baik saja?'.._

"Ayo kita makan di tempat makan kenalanku.."

Kereta kuda yang kutumpangi bersama Alice sudah berhenti. Dan sekarang, saat aku berusaha membantu Alice turun, entah apa ada makhluk aneh yang masuk dalam pikiranku, hingga aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Padahal biasanya, aku tahu bahwa ia pasti akan menolaknya.

"Ayo, Alice..kubantu.." kupandang iris amethystnya lurus. Kupikir, pasti ada yang salah dengan mataku saat kulihat rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hmm.." ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"WHOOAAAA!" Itulah teriakan kami saat aku menyadari Alice kehilangan keseimbangan karena tersandung tali sepatu bootnya yang terlepas. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku. Senang, gugup, kacau balau dan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kamu gimana sih?" tanya Alice sambil membersihkan debu di pundaknya.

"Hmm..maaf, Alice..sini kuikatkan.." Aku merunduk dan bertumpu pada satu kaki. Kusimpulkan tali into menjadi bentuk pita yang manis. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa aku seakan-akan sedang melamarnya.

_Yah..sudahlah.._

_Aku memang harus percaya pada hatiku sendiri.._

_The life-time before we met has faded away. _

_How did I live a moment without you? _

_You don't have to speak at all, _

_I know what you'd say. _

_And I know every secret about you._

**Alice's POV:**

Aku memandangi pelayanku dari atas. Rambut pirangnya itu sekarang terilhat semakin bersinar di bawah terik matahari pukul 12 siang itu. Saat ini ia sedang berlutut dengan satu kaki di depanku persis. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat berdebar-debar?

Oz sudah benar-benar berubah dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun terakhir ini. Tingginya sekarang sudah sama seperti si Wakame Atama. Bayangkan betapa aku benar-benar semakin tampak terlihat pendek sekarang! Belakangan ini, perasaanku tentang Oz ssemakin tak jelas dan sangat sulit dijelaskan. Aku benar-benar seperti bukan chain lagi sekarang, aku bahkan nyaris melupakan jati diriku sebagai B-Rabbit kalau bukan gara-gara si Badut yang menyuruhku dan Oz tetap bekerja padanya.

Dari cara ia menatap, dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya, dari semua ekspresinya yang hampir bisa dibilang selalu terlihat ceria itu, aku bisa mengetahui perasaannya. Aku mengetahui isi hatinya. Aku hanya merasa seperti itu. Ada apa denganku? Apakah hubungan antara chain dan kontraktornya memang seperti ini?

_I believe my heart. _

_It believes in you. _

_It's telling me that what I see _

_is completely true. _

_I believe my heart. _

_How can it be wrong? _

_It says that what I feel for you _

_I will feel my whole life long._

"Nah…sudah.." Oz bangkit sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkannya dari debu jalanan. "Alice, sekarang klita mau ke mana?"

"Ummhh…" rasanya darahku semua terlalir ke wajahku. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku jadi tidak berani menatapnya. "Mana kutahu? Kan kamu yang mengajakku ke sini!" Aku benar-benar sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa aku baru saja membentaknya.

"Wah…ada yang lapar ternyata," goda Oz sambil tertawa ringan. Kenapa ia selalu tampil menawan? Ha? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

"Ba-baiklah.." suaraku tiba-tiba mengecil. "Tapia was ya! Kalau sampai tidak enak, kau harus memberiku 10 porsi daging panggang tambahan tiap hari!"

"Tentu saja, percaya padaku, Lice.." jawab Oz santai. Ia menekuk kedua lengannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia berjalan di depanku.

_Percaya…pada Oz.._

_Apa maksudnya?_

Aku berjalan lebih cepat agar aku bisa berjalan beriringan dengannnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meghirup napas dalam-dalam. Dan di mulutnya tersembang seulas senyum yang indah. Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, sekarang aku menunduk dan berusaha menutupi weajahku dengan rambutku.

"Hey, Alice.." suara Oz membuatku kembali melihat ke arah rambut emasnya. "Bagaimana jika ada yang melamarmu suatu hari nanti, yah?"

_Melamar?_

Aku pernah mendengar tentang ini dari Sharon-nee, meski aku tidak mengerti, aku tetap berusaha mendengarnya. Aku bahkan masih berpikir bahwa melamar itu makanan. Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang?

"Hah? Apa itu? Nama daging panggang yang baru?"

"Bukan.." Oz membalikkan badan, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Terus apa? Apa bisa dimakan?"

"Yah… bagaiman ya menjelaskannya.." Oz menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras. "Itu seperti sebuah permintaan."

"Permintaan? Seperti jin begitu? Itu kan uma ada di buku cerita Sharon-nee.."

"Bukan..itu seperti permintaan tidak langsung para gadis saat Valentine Day, Alice."

"Hah? Rasanya saat Valentine Day bukan hari untuk meminta sesuatu kan? Itu kan hari makan cokelat sedunia.."

Oz tergelak mendengar jawabanku. "Ya, kau benar..tapi apa kamu tahu bahwa dalam setiap cokelat yang kita makan itu ada sebuah permintaan dari pembuatnya yang tercampur di dalamnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti.." kugelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Pembicaraan ini sepertinya makin membuatku pusing setelah perjalanan yang membosankan tadi.

"Valentine Day itu biasanya untuk sepasang kekasih, kan? Tapi sebenarnya Valentine Day juga bisa untuk teman, family, keluarga, semua orang deh..Nah ketika kamu membuat okelat itu, pasti ada harapan yang kamu inginkan untuk mereka..jadi melamar itu seperti itu."

"Haizzz..kau ngomong apa sih, Oz? Aku tambah pusing nih.." Kukibaskan tanganku ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Beri contoh nyata atau buku saja..nanti kubaca kalau ingat."

"Kalau contoh nya saja aku punya.." Oz menyeringai nakal.

Ia langsung kembali pada posisinya saat mengikatkan simpul tali sepatu bootku tadi―berlutut di atas satu kaki. Namun kali ini ia mendangak dan menatap ke arahku lurus. Ia menyentuh tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

"Alice Baskerville, maukah kau menemaniku hingga aku mati nanti, di saat bahagoi, sedih, susah, senang? Maukah kau menerima lamaranku?" Oz memandangku serius dengan kedua iris emeraldnya yang berkilat jenaka.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau bilang melamar adalah sebuah harapan tersembunyi..dan lagi mana cokelatnya?"

"Keinginanku yang tersembunyi, adalah selalu bersamamu, Alice.. Dan, perbedaan antara melamar dan Valentine Day adalah…" kata-katanya sempat terhenti saat ia merogoh kantongnya.

_I believe my heart. _

_It believes in you. _

_It's telling me that what I see _

_is completely true. _

_And with all my soul _

_I believe my heart. _

_The portrait that it paints of you _

_is a perfect work of art._

"Melamar tidak menggunakan cokelat, tapi.." Ia membuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah―warna yang sama dengan jasku, dan saat isinya terbuka, terdapat sebuah cincin yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya. Cincin itu berkilat karena tersinari matahari. "Hanya ada cincin untuk mebuktikan bahwa orang yang dilamar itu sudah menerima lamarannya..sama seperti ketika kau menerima cokelat dari anggota Pandora tahun lalu."

"Jadi, Alice Baskerville, maukah kau menikahiku?"

**A/N:**

Yapz…pertama maaf yah kalo ternyata bahasa Jepang saya ancur dan judulnya salah tulis..maklum, saya masih pemula kelas teri―eh salah…plankton..

Kedua, saya minta maaf kalau ternyat lagunya tidak cocok dengan fic saya, human error saya emang keterluan *disambit Alice*

Alice Admin: Kenapa fic gua jadi begin? Ancuuuuuurrrrr!

Me: Huwooo ampun mbah..ampuuuunnn…*sujud sambil kasih sesajen daging panggang*

Alice Admin: Lu piker gua bakal terima sogokan loe? *masukin daging panggang ke dalam kresek*

Me: Lho..*nunjuk ke arah daging panggang yang tiba-tiba raib ditelan kresek (?)*

Yasud, kita akhiri kegilaans aya disini.. Buat yang kecewa karena endingnya nggantung, tenang….saya sebagai The Duchess of Vessalius tidak akan membiarkan anda sekalian menutup page fic ini dengan perasaan kecewa.

Terakhir, Review pleaseee? *Shiny Eyes a la Sharon sambil bawa Harisen Godzilla (emang Godzilla punya harisen?)*

**|~Omake~|**

"Jadi kau mau tidak?" tanya Oz untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hmmm" Alice tampak seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Ha?" Oz shok setengah mati demi mendengar penolakan 'mataharinya' itu.

"Kalau kau melamar dengan daging panggang, aku pasti akan menerimanya..tapi karena kamu cuma bawa cincin, ya kutolak," Alice membalikkan tubuhnya. Membuat Oz tak bisa melihat betapa merah wajah sang gadis brunette itu. "Aku kecewa padamu, manservant.."

Oz tertawa keras sekali, membuat Alice kembali menatap pria blonde itu.

"Kenapa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Alice keheranan

"Baik..kubelikan kau daging panggang sebanyak yang kau mau," Oz yang sekarang sudah berdiri mendekati wajah Alice yang 20 cm lebih pendek darinya. "Bagaimana?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Alice.

Tiba-tiba…

**CHU! **Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dengan mulus di bibir Oz

Bahkan Oz saking shocknya sampai tidak bisa melakuakan apa-apa kecuali memandang Alice dengan mata yang terbelalak. Alice sendiri sekarang sudah berani memandang Oz dengan keadaan wajahnya yang super duper merah.

"Sudahkan? Sekarang ayo cepat bawa aku ke tempat makan! Aku lapar!" Alice membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

Oz tersenyum."Hey, Alice!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. "Aku lupa menjelaskan sesuatu.." Ia berlari kea rah gadis itu.

"Ha? Apa lagi, sich?"

Oz tidak menjawab, ia segera mengambil tangan kanan Alice dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Alice hanya melihatnya tanpa mampu berkomentar apa pun. Oz kembali melihat mata Alice yang beriris dark amethyst itu.

"Setelah kau menerima lamaran, kau haru selalu memakai cinin ini dan tidak boleh menerima lamaran dari yang lain,"

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Alice keheranan.

"Karena, Aliceku sayang…" Oz mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Alice. "Lamaran itu uman terjadi sekali seumur hidup.."

Oz menjauhkan pandangannya sambil tidak melepaskan kontak matanya denganAlice. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Alice memandangi cincin itu dan memandanginya secara bergantian. Oz kemabali menurunkan wajahnya dan semakin mendekati Alice. Anehnya, Alice tidak melakukan penolakan apapun kali ini. Saaat bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, terdengar suara dari kejauhan..

"OZ! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian dengan si BAKA USAGI!" yup, itu suara Gil yang sekarang hampir seperti orang sekarat karena berjalan sejauh 25 km dari mansion Reinsworth ke arah Pandora Ginza.

Alice maju ke arah Gil dengan wajah kusut. Alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain, membuat sebuah garis berbentuk patahan di dahinya yang semakin berkerut dengan perempatan yang besar diujungnya.

"HEH WAKAME ATAMA JELEK! JANGAN MERUSAK SUASANA ORANG!" Ia mengeluarkan sabitnya dan berlari mendekati Si Raven.

Oz hanya mampu memandang dari kejauhan sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

_Rupanya Alice masih belum mengerti arti lamaran. Tapi biarlah, yang penting ia sudah menerima lamaranku._

"Nah…apa Ojou-sama sekarang puas?" terdengar suara dibalik bayangan gedung yang menjulang tinggi dekat lokasi kejadian Alice Vs. Gil. Yang di ajak bicara tidak menjawab dan hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ojou-sama, kita ada hal yang harus dilakukann…" Break berusaha menegur.

"Ojo―"

BUAGH! Sebuah pukulan telak dari Sharon dengan harisennya mulus mendarat di atas kepala Break. Sharon sekarang memandang Break dengan wajah yang ekspresinya tak karuan: sedih, senang, ingin menangis (?), dan lain-lain.

"Xarx-nii…ayo pulang," katanya sambil kemabali mendekati Eques yang berjarak tak jauh dari Break.

Hmmm…sepertinya Ojou-sama sedang jealous karena Alice sudah dilamar, Break berpikir dalam hati. Mungkin aku harus memberinya cincin itu padanya nanti malam.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: **Nah, gimana? Sudah puas sekarang? U fu fu fu…*digampar faricaLucy karena Sharon ceritanya ngegantung ma Break*

Sekali lagi, saya mengingatkan kepanda anda sekalian yang telah membaca fic ini sampai di poin ini.

Review please?

Best regard for all of you,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
